This Clinical Research Center is a discrete ward of 12 beds to which patients are admitted for clinical investigation by investigators from all departments of the medical school. Each investigation is related to a specific project and is under the direct supervision of the principal investigator of the project. This center provides nursing, dietetic, and certain laboratory and administrative personnel to aid in the conduct of these research projects.